twenty questions
by CheshireRoseChan
Summary: Blaine plays twenty questions to try and figure out who Kurt likes! Can he figure it out? It's set around the time of Original song!  apologies for crappy summary . .  x


_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

The gavel hit the table, signalling the end of another warblers meeting.

Kurt stood and placed his satchel on his shoulder, turning to see none other than Blaine Anderson stood infront of him.

"Hey coffee buddy!" Blaine smiled enthusiastically at Kurt.

The two had known each other a while and had grown fond of each other. Although Kurt felt his fondness for Blaine was a little stronger.

"Hey yourself, well done on practise today – simply amazing as always." Kurt complimented Blaine, he loved the way Blaine got all flattered and bashful when receiving comments on his performances.

"Why Thank you. Anyway, I'm dying for a caffeine fix right now, so let's go before I slip into withdrawal!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's jacket sleeve and lightly lead him forward. Kurt gave a shy little laugh and let Blaine pull him along.

A benefit of Blaine being here so long was that he knew all the short cuts and secret passages of Dalton, they came to the start of a long hall and Blaine dropped Kurt's sleeve and the two friends began a steady pace next to each other as they wondered the halls heading for their usual after school caffeine fix.

They chatted animatedly about usual subjects – their days, musicals and hair.

Blaine began explaining to Kurt the story how Jeff had spent the night moaning that the girl he loved never acknowledged feelings towards her and how after numerous attempts at confessing they fell on deaf ears as the girl was oblivious.

"Well, I know how he feels." Kurt had meant for the comment be internal but the words tumbled out before he could stop them.

"Huh? What was that?" Blaine asked with a smile, looking at the chestnut haired friend of his.

"Oh! Uhm, nothing." Kurt tried to keep his head up and act like nothing had happened, of course the blush on his cheeks was a tell-tale sign.

"Well, it seems Kurt Hummel here has a little crush!" Blaine teased lightly, causing the red on Kurt's cheeks to deepen. "Do I get to know who the lucky guy is?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Despite the obvious curiousness of wanting to know the identity of the guy – Blaine couldn't explain the hint of jealousy he felt. _How odd,_ he thought to himself.

"Absolutely not!" Was Kurt's horrified reply.

"Awh, come on? I won't laugh!" Blaine tried again but with no results.

"Not happening!" Kurt tried to speed up his pace but Blaine quickly caught up.

"Just tell me!" Blaine insisted with a small laugh, now it was more than curiosity he need to know who had caught the eye of one Kurt Hummel. Kurt continued walking, shaking his head and laughing embarrassedly.

"No!" Kurt smiled as Blaine grabbed a hold of his arm to bring him to a halt.

"I promise I won't laugh." Blaine pouted, blinking his puppy dog eyes.

"Trust me! You will." Kurt flashed his eyes towards Blaine.

"Please!" He lent his head on Kurt's shoulder, causing Kurt's cheeks to fade a darker pink.

"Nope!"

"Please!"

"Nu-uh."

"Pretty Please!"

"Still no!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

Kurt shook his head and carried on walking.

"Fine, twenty questions?" Blaine smiled, liking his genius idea.

Kurt sighed. "Fine." Kurt didn't see how Blaine would be able to get it in only twenty – hopefully, he was like Finn when it came to fashion: Utterly clueless.

The boys continued stepping down the halls, their quiet footsteps creating a rhythmic tapping. Blaine looked up as he thought of his first question.

"Okay! Is he in McKinley?"

Kurt sighed, but humoured his friend. "No."

"Is he in our school?"

"Yes."

"Is he in our year?"

"Yes."

There was a slight pause.

"Is he in the warblers?"

"Yes."

"Is he in your French class?"

"Nope."

"Is he obsessed with his gavel?"

Kurt giggled. "No."

"Hmmm. Does he have blond hair?"

"No."

"ginger?"

"Nope." Kurt popped the 'P'.

"Black?"

Kurt pursed his lips and flicked his eyes to Blaine's hair, hoping he didn't notice.

"Sort of. Dark hair."

"Aren't you only supposed to answer yes or no?"

"I don't know – Oh! That counted as a question." Kurt laughed.

"Wait! No it didn't!" Blaine insisted.

"It was a question, we're playing twenty questions. There for, it counted!"

Blaine sighed but carried on, suddenly impatient to find this mystery boy.

"Does he play piano?"

"Yes." Kurt smiled, remembering the time he sat with Blaine as he played away on the large piano in the practise rooms, a moment he cherished.

"Does he listen to rap?"

"Certainly not!" Kurt laughed, the amount of times Blaine would lecture him on how most of those songs were written for money – not music.

"Was he at practise today?"

"Yes."

Blaine pursed his lips.

"Does he listen to Katy Perry?"

Kurt felt a little shock; could this be the question that gave it away? Blaine's fondness for the singer was widely known.

"Y-Yes." Kurt answered unsurely.

Thankfully, Blaine still hadn't guessed.

"Does he have short hair?"

Kurt bit his lip, carefully wording his answer. "It's longer when he doesn't use so much gel." That sounded less state-the-obvious in his head. Oh dear.

"Does he use a lot of product in his hair?"

Kurt chuckled. "A lot."

"Hmmm, Is he tall?"

Kurt smiled, looking at how Blaine was only just tall enough to be able to rest his head on kurt's shoulder like he had. "No."

"Does he own a cat?"

"What? No." Kurt laughed again. "How is that relevant?"

"It just is!" Blaine was becoming impatient. Only two questions left. Blaine re-thought his clues carefully.

"So, he's in the warblers. He's short, uses a lot of hair gel, listens to Katy Perry. . .plays guitar. . .doesn't like rap. . ."

Blaine felt a pang of realisation. He stopped walking and Kurt stopped after a few more steps.

"Is it me?"

There was a few seconds of silence, Kurt's cheeks flushed once again. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, pulse racing, palms that gripped his satchel going slightly sweaty.

"Yes." His voice was just louder than a whisper.

The two boys stared wordlessly at each other. Kurt couldn't read Blaine's facial expression. It was an odd mix of realisation, wonder and some other expression.

Kurt didn't want to stay and wait for the painful rejection. He turned to walk down the hall, his eyes slightly watery and his embarrassment clear on his face.

_Stupid kurt! Getting your hopes up once again!_ He internally cursed himself.

"Hey!" Blaine called out, making Kurt stop in his tracks, head to the floor.

Blaine walked slowly over to Kurt. "You forget I have on last question." Blaine's voice was soft.

"Hm?" Kurt turned slowly to look at the shorter singer.

"Can I kiss you now?"

Kurt had to replay that sentence in his mind a few times to make sure he'd heard it right. Could this really be happening? For once in his life, his love interest actually returned the feelings?

Kurt wordlessly answered and leaned in to press his lips to Blaine's. It was soft and loving. Blaine's lips were soft and warm and welcome against his.

_This is unreal!_ Kurt thrilled inside – this had to be a dream.

Kurt reached up and placed a hand, cupping Blaine's cheek and was thrilled to find this was as real as the butterflies in the pit of his stomach

Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt's face so close to his and rested their foreheads together. They spent a few moments simply revelling in the moment. The sunlight streamed in to the hall gently, giving the walls and polished floor a slight glow which seemed brighter now to the two.

"Kurt Hummel, I can't believe I never realised before – but I love you." Blaine smiled, the certainty of this statement felt so true inside his couldn't stop the words tumbling out. He felt like an idiot for not realising, but better late than never. Right?

Kurt gave a small smile before uttering back. "And I love you to, Blaine Warbler. I'd love you even more if you didn't drown your hair in product though."

The two shared a slightly nervous, giggle before pulling away.

Light headed, and starry eyed, The two headed down the hall again – hands laced together and a feeling of bliss and happiness in the air. The giddy feeling of new love whizzing inside the two of them like a high that was better than caffeine in Blaine's opinion.

"You know, I think I might leave the gel tomorrow." Blaine smiled at his new boyfriend.

**Yayyyy I finally wrote another story – well sort of! Been a wee bit busy lately. . . .**

**But I got super excited about FINALLY getting an opportunity to see Glee the Movie (IN 3D!) so thought I'd upload this! **

**Also, really quick if you have some spare time – perhaps you'd like to check out my new youtube! **

**www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/user/CheshireRoseChan**

**I'd love to hear what you think!  
>Chou for now! Cheshire x <strong>


End file.
